


All Eyes On You

by Dexilt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft video, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: A little bit of violence, AU, Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), But so is a lot of fics, Conflict, Criminal Dream, Criminal Masterminds, DreamSMP - Freeform, Edited, Enemies, Ever heard about your new boyfriend?, FBI, Fanfic, Feelings Realization, Fight Scene, Fire, Fundy - Freeform, Hurt, I really never learn how to tag, LGBTQ, M/M, Masked Dream, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of mlm, Minecraft, My kid edited this mess give them some love, Niki - Freeform, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Police, Scolding, Song fic, Teasing, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Use of Real Names, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, criminal, criminal minds - Freeform, criminal minds au, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, fight, gun - Freeform, i guess?, implied wilbur x dream, it was inspired by a song, mcyt - Freeform, mentions of fire, mlm, musician - Freeform, past friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt
Summary: For several days the Unit had been working on taking down this man who did not seem to be out for blood- but for change. Time after time he sets buildings on fire and teases the head of the team Wilbur Soot about it. Wilbur has had enough and chases down this man once and for all but only to find out that the world is a very small place.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	All Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome to this small one-shot. This is almost like a modern AU of my other fic, You Caused it, although this is just a small one-chapter thing. I hope you can all enjoy! Make sure to read tags as well since there will be mentions of certain things. 
> 
> I also want to thank someone special for helping me edit this, thank you so much and without you this would have been an awful mess. Finn is amazing and im forever grateful :D 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

His lungs were on fire as he ran over the streets, not bothering to grab a car to take him the few blocks to headquarters. The night reached over to grasp at his clothes and he shivered at the thought, renewing his efforts to run away. A thin light shone from the lamps hanging above his head, helping him see where his legs were taking him. It was hard to run, hard to not stumble over his feet and not accidentally fall as he staggered his way through the roads and towards his destination. Wilbur had been right all along. 

He had warned his friends about this, had told them all along where the next spark would be, yet time and time again they stalled and questioned and he was never able to give them much evidence. He just knew— he didn’t know how, exactly, but he somehow understood the guy they were chasing. It was almost as if he could read his mind and anticipate when he would strike next. Wilbur knew, he was not sure how but he knew.

Wilbur’s body protested as he ran, trying to surpass time and make it there without wasting too many minutes or too many seconds. He was trying to get to the building emitting thick black smoke that could be seen from miles away. His friends had been alerted but stayed behind from what he saw— he fled the building the moment the smoke rose and hurried over to get a glimpse of the man he was chasing. He was hoping that if he got there quick enough he could figure something out or at least get a clue. His friends had been shocked when they saw the smoke, maybe they were calling the fire department and informing them? Wilbur wasn’t sure, and he didn’t care. 

He wanted to get there and he wanted to know who the person was. He wanted to know why the guy set buildings on fire and why he had been taunting him ever since he publicly reported about the case. Ever since Wilbur had gone on camera informing innocent civilians to be careful if they lived close to the area, there had been notes left behind for him, his name filling up walls and even written on the ground. 

Last time there had been a single near-pristine wall left standing. It had gone untouched by the gasoline and the fire with the words, “Hi Soot.” scrawled over, carved into the wall with ash from burnt wood littered around the area. It was shocking and even though it wasn’t the worst thing he’d seen, he couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that settled in his stomach. He had been through a lot worse as his time as an agent and this should not mean anything or even get to him like it did. But for some odd reason it felt more special and that there was more to this guy than they knew. 

Wilbur knew how the arsonist was thinking and something about him just screamed familiar. Something about him made Wilbur feel like he already knew him even if he could not really place where it was. Niki had only explained it as déjà vu and that it might be because they had similar cases before and that he was simply recalling former memories triggered by the situation. Wilbur was fond of Niki and knew she was just trying to help, but something tugged at the edges of his conscience, said that it was more than that, said the feeling was so much more than what others made it out to be and he wanted to find out why. 

For two weeks he had been in Orlando now, and for two weeks it had been nagging at his head and clouding his brain, aided by the repressive Florida heat. He could barely think when the heat sneaks up behind him and hits him outside of the cool protection of the AC. He wished for nothing else but to return home where he could go outside without the soles of his shoes melting away into the pavement. He hated it here and he wanted to go back, but there seemed to be no end to this guy and they couldn’t possibly drop the case now that they were so close to catching him. They were on his tail and the culprit knew it. Wilbur could see it in his actions.

He wiped the sweat off his brow to make sure it didn’t fall into his eyes and blind him; his attention was needed elsewhere. He was wasting time and he wanted to be there as fast as possible and he didn’t care for what kind of trouble he’ll get into for running straight into a crime scene. He nearly left his vest back where he came from, only managing to grab it in a rush as he made his way towards the door. 

Wilbur paused to mull over his options. He had no idea if the guy was armed or not, if what the stereotypes said was right he most definitely were. There were no traces of any weapons beside the obvious fire starters at any of the crime scenes. Still, no one who has ever met this guy had come forward and no one had seen him when he escaped, not even when he made his way to different crime scenes. A public announcement was needed and he wanted to make a point to the public; his team had been working on the criminal’s motive and he was positive they were getting close. 

The unsub had only been targeting large well-established companies, setting their factories or official buildings ablaze and destroying anything and everything hiding inside. He had to have spent a long time pouring out gasoline over the buildings before striking a match and lighting the building up. After that he would let the element do its own thing and take over the buildings— letting it all go down in one grandiose sweep. You could say the destructions weren’t colossal, but they were large enough to strike fear into the general populace, not to mention the damages it dealt to the companies. 

And then there were the messages on the walls lately, the messages which were driving Wilbur insane every time they crossed his mind. He wasn’t supposed to be special to this guy, he wasn’t supposed to be anything other than a random criminal investigator, or more known as an ‘agent’. Most of the criminals wouldn’t bat an eye at the people talking about them and focus on getting recognition. None of them cared about Wilbur before and he could not find a single reason why this time would be different.

Why, for the love of god, why him? Niki had been speaking beside him and plenty of others were mentioned in the papers. Even after the almost nonexistent media coverage it seemed that it was still Wilbur that their guy was after. This should not be happening but it was, maybe he was just special or maybe he was something rare which broke what they usually thought. Psychology was not helping him in this case and it made him feel naked and empty being without an explanation. 

Once he finally arrived at the building he stopped in his tracks as he took in the fire in front of him. It was searing and challenging the already hot temperature in the air as it rose towards the sky. The heat wanted to be the one in control and the fire wanted to be the one showing itself off. The fire dominated the building it was eating away at, killing it and making sure it suffocated underneath. Heat pressed down on him and Wilbur’s eyes scanned over the flames, swallowing hard as panic and adrenaline roamed inside of his body.

The flames were large and oh so bright, making him feel almost dizzy as he stared down the monster in front of him. It was a beautiful thing, to see fire roam and dance against the night sky but also terrifying in its destructiveness. Wilbur’s instincts screamed at him to turn around and make a run for it, but he was unusually entranced by the growing ball of destruction and that kept him rooted to the ground he stood upon. It was dangerous and incredibly sad to watch as another building fell victim to the man they still had no identity information on. The arsonist had claimed yet another victim. Wilbur hoped there hadn’t been anyone inside. 

It didn’t seem like the arsonist wanted to kill people, he just wanted to shock them or make them see what he was seeing- exactly what he was not sure. The team had come to the conclusion that he either hated what he deemed as power corrupt companies who were out for money or if the targets used cheap workers from other countries. They weren’t sure but it could even be both; they were still trying to solve that specific puzzle. 

Wilbur felt almost lost as he stared at the fire in front of him, and for once in his life he wasn’t sure on what he was supposed to do. The fire belched smoke that seemed to be reaching for him, leaving its human companion to stand powerless as he watched the fire grow in front of him. He truly did not have any control over what was happening or what was going on— he was so small compared to the fire in front of him. He hated it, he absolutely hated it. 

He bit his lip as he tugged a hand through his hair, breathing heavily as he felt the sweat soak his clothes. The others would be here any minute now and they too would be dwarfed standing so close to the fire. There was no way to stop it when so much was ablaze, and so they could only wait for the fire department to arrive. The department was probably already waiting for their call. It was only a matter of time until the criminal struck again and so they were all on their toes, waiting for the phone to give off the signal which indicated that yet another horrible fire had broken out and was now roaming free because of the man which was on the loose.

He carefully stepped closer as he pulled his gun from the holster resting against his hip, gripping the weapon secure and close to his body. To be honest, he didn’t enjoy using it even for safety purposes, and this time he really wasn’t sure if it would only be for safety. This guy was dangerous and he could take a bullet if it meant there would be an end to this whole madness. It was a moral rule he upheld: do not shoot anything vital unless the other person is a threat towards you or your civilians. Sure, he tried his best to stick to it, but he was dealing with some of the most dangerous people around. 

His hair brushed against his skin, tickling his cheeks and his neck as he looked in front of him and towards the building. Somewhere around here was their unsub. He always stayed behind to leave messages for him and the fire was huge, it must have taken a long time to start it and to get it like this. 

The profile he and his group put together implied that this was a highly intelligent man who managed to plan his attacks thoroughly before following suit. There was never any evidence of the arsonist left behind and no one could find any records of him. Clearly he was organized enough to methodically account for each and every little detail the investigators might find, and the gasoline was spread over an area where nothing but sheer manpower could reach. Floris had guessed that he was active in some sort of sports, but exactly what they had not figured out yet. Niki was going through different clubs in the area who might have a record of their guy. Just who exactly were they dealing with?

He grit his teeth, making slow circles as he tried to scan everything for a sign of something. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face. They didn’t have much on the guy to begin with, and things usually turned out fine in those situations— his team was one of the best out there after all, but this time they were having some serious difficulty catching their unsub. He was smart and he was almost too good at this, tricking them and making them look like fools over and over again as if it was a game of cat and mouse. Wilbur loathed it and this whole thing really needed to finally come to an end soon. He was catching up to this guy tonight, regardless of what happens. 

For that reason he did not wait for his friends to go with him as he moved towards the building, his steps echoing inside of his head as he ignored the creaking and the whining coming off from the building. It was so unbearably hot, the heat from the fire spreading into the air and making him sweat even more underneath his heavy work vest. Some of it fell into his eyes, but Wilbur didn’t react. The slight moment of weakness it takes to wipe it out of his face was not a price he was willing to pay. His lips parted ever so slightly as his eyes scanned the area. 

He was looking for anything, something that could definitively prove that he had been here. The arsonist had to be around, he couldn’t have possibly left so soon. It was almost like Wilbur could feel the other around him, as if they were connected in some way. Maybe the universe was playing a sick game as Wilbur’s eyes turned to assess the ground and towards the walls and windows around him. He could be anywhere, and Wilbur would have no idea. He could be sniped from the rooftops or he could get a knife dug into his body. There was no way of knowing and this was Florida, he was no longer chasing madmen in Washington who had gotten a little too smart for the local police to handle. 

This guy was serious.

His finger grazed the trigger of the gun as he turned to glance towards windows from buildings which laid close to him, small sheds or smaller spaces for companies to use in case of need. He could be hiding in there, he could be sitting in there and watching him as Wilbur walked around in the middle of the open. It was stupid and he knew it, but for now he could not care. This had to stop. 

“Fun to have you alone.” 

Wilbur quickly jerked around, stumbling around to face where that voice had come from. It was soft but still heavy-sounding, like the voice of a good leader or a young father. It was comforting but also sickening as it finally registered that there was someone else with him. A man, yes, there was a man standing right there in front of him at the scene of a crime. This must be his guy.

He was knocked backward before he even had time to pull the trigger, shock and confusion muddying his movements. Although instead of seeing an actual face, it was a pale mask with a smiley-face drawn crudely over it. It was exactly like the smiles which had been left beside his name whenever their unsub had left a message for him, a smile which he had brushed off as a taunt. Now he understood that it was how his unsub identified himself and his way of signing his “work”. Wilbur had understood too late. 

His gun flew out of his hand as a sudden pain overtook him, making him let out a strained cry as the weapon clattered against the asphalt with a quiet noise. Luckily no bullets were fired accidentally— though he had a bigger problem than worrying about a few bullets. The criminal was here. He was right in front of him with his face covered and hidden from his view. 

He barely managed to get a second glance at him before he jerked back to avoid the swing aimed towards his head, ducking just in time to avoid it. Wilbur managed to analyze his outfit, which seemed to be saggy black pants (no doubt with hidden pockets all around), his shoes were thick and definitely something a rebellious teen would wear. More than that he did not have time to see before straightening himself up again and standing tall. 

The other man might’ve been taller than him, but only slightly. Wilbur was managing to outmatch his height which should’ve been an advantage. However, this man was incredibly flexible and seemed to be very smooth in his movements. It was impressive, but Wilbur had been working as an agent for several years and he had met people like this before. Although this man in particular seemed to be running for the number one spot on people who were the worst. Although, e was not even a killer. 

Wilbur reached his leg out to try and maybe manage to trip the other before lowering himself to stand more steady, using his body to gain some weight to knock the other to the ground. But before he even had time to reach for him and pull him down the other man moved out of the way, reaching for something in his pocket. 

Wilbur felt a warning ring inside of his head, quickly switching his tactic to stopping him from pulling out whatever it may be hiding inside of his pocket. It could be something dangerous such as a knife or even a small gun depending on how deep his pocket is. Wilbur was not going to have enough time to think about that and so he turned back to trying to stop the other. 

The other man's hand was in his pocket and Wilbur saw it as an opportunity to get him now when he was distracted. The fire behind them was long forgotten as Wilbur quickly took a step forward and tilted his body and stretched his arm out, quickly throwing his fist towards the area between his shoulder and his collarbones. The hit landed perfectly and the man cried out in pain as his nerves retreated and made him lose his grip around whatever it was he was trying to pull out. 

It was not a win yet however as the man’s drawn smile turned to the side, tilting his body and ramming his shoulder into Wilbur, knocking him in the chest. The blow was not hard since he was wearing his vest but even so there was a force which made him stumble slightly. It was not much and Wilbur cursed himself under his breath as he stared at the other, glaring at him head on. He could barely even see the dark eyes between the net which was the eyes on the others' masks. He felt strange again, that weird wave washing over him and leaving him empty on a road. 

The other man reached out for him again, but this time Wilbur was somewhat ready for the blow which was about to come and so he pulled his arm out. He grabbed a hold of the other’s elbow as to try and dislocate his grip or twist something but instead a second hand was coming his way, almost hitting him. He leaned back just in time. 

“Stop!” Wilbur yelled at him, almost as if it was going to help. He heard a chuckle from the other and the man with the curly hair swallowed hard before once again throwing himself at the other, this time managing to grab him by the shoulder and by the arm, twisting him around before throwing him down towards the ground. 

The other was falling towards the ground and if it had been any other unsub he would have landed on his stomach shocked and confused about the grip- but this one did not. Instead he used his arms to catch himself before quickly turning around and throwing himself to the side, just in time before Wilbur had time to fall down himself and land on top of the other. If he had managed, the man would be down and Wilbur could have arrested him. But he was smart and strong, and so he had failed. 

There were grunts as they used their own strength to throw blows and to escape blows from each other and Wilbur regretted not stopping to bring an extra gun with himself. It had been a mistake and as of now he cursed his past self for it all. He bit down on his lip before trying to grab a hold of the unknown person who was still on the ground. 

Usually he was good at this and no one managed to win over him in a wrestling match like this, but somehow the smiling man grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted it as Wilbur had tried earlier, making the brunet cry out in pain which left an opening for the other to get on top easily. He did not waste a single second before placing his knee on the other’s arm and hovering over him, a smile filling his view. 

Wilbur tried to blink away the sweat which was running down and into his eyes- making his vision slightly blurry as he looked up at the man who might just kill him here and there. His friends were still a few minutes away and it was just a matter of time before the floridan man (or well, they were pretty sure he was floridan since he seemed to know the area quite well) pulled out a knife and stabbed him, the vest not being able to protect him from a blade. 

He was breathing heavy as he laid on the ground feeling exhausted, he had not been having a fight like this in a very long time. There was also a rush inside of him and the sense of familiarity as he laid on the ground and looked at the other. He felt defeated, but he would not let himself go down that easy to a stupid floridan idiot. He took a sharp breath to fill his lungs with the cold air before knocking his hips and his stomach up, using his feet to help. 

The man on top of him lost his balance for a second, his pride betraying him in the moment Wilbur managed to gather himself and switch them up. 

He was quick to let his foot rest on the masked man's wrist, reaching into his pocket to yank out the knife the other reached for earlier. He was quick to throw it to the side, not about to repeat what the man had done earlier and declare victory too easily. Wilbur leaned down and used his body weight to keep the other down, breathing heavily over him before smirking. 

“I got you now.” He breathed out to no one in particular. All he had to do was to keep the other down until his friends came to help him arrest him. They would be here any second now and then this whole thing would be over. No more fires, no more talking to people who had no idea about the things they asked about. No more warm weather which threatened to cook you like a chicken. He could go back home and finally take a glass of wine and write a new song. He couldn’t wait.

The man underneath him wiggled, but Wilbur made damn sure that he was not getting out of his grip any time soon. He had fought hard for this, going near insane in those long days in the office and this man had been taunting him through half of it all. Wilbur was done with it, some dumb guy was not about to make him look like an idiot on TV. This was the end of it, this was it. 

“Don’t you dare.” The man hissed underneath his mask, the one revealing his pale skin. This guy must be spending a lot of time indoors and not going out too much. Maybe he did some stupid sport like hockey where they never went outside and saw the light of day. It would explain his physique. 

The unsub did attempt to turn things around, trying to buckle himself up, quickly getting denied as Wilbur increased the weight on his wrist and in doing so, making the other let out a small whine in protest. Wilbur smiled as he felt satisfied with himself looking down on the other, finally being the one in control and being the one who had the other pinned down. 

Wilbur moved the man underneath him slightly closer, pulling his arm out of the way so he could stand on it with his knee and free his hand from holding him down. He was hovering slightly above him so that he could not buckle like a horse and get the other off. Wilbur reached his hand towards the mask which rested on top of the other man’s face. 

He was curious and if something happened and the other managed to run away, he would have an identity and they could make a composite picture of him. Once they had a picture it would almost be impossible for him to hide or get away. This was the end of his journey; the other should understand that much at least. Why he was still struggling was beyond him and he wished he would stop trying to get away. His attempts were in vain. 

“Wilbur, don’t!” He cried as fingers wrapped around the mask, the thick material cold to touch as he lifted it off and tossed it away to reveal the identity of the arsonist. The air around them seemed to be still- the other suddenly going completely motionless underneath him as he laid on the ground. 

The sight was shocking to say the least for him. He had expected the other to be much younger than him, but the sight told him otherwise. He had dirty golden strands falling down over his face which was slightly scarred on his jaw. He had recently shaved since there was only a small stubble resting over his face. It was almost cute and he looked like a boy with it. 

His eyes were turned away, tilting his whole head to the side as he refused to look at the man who had him pinned down in the eyes. It was almost as if Wilbur was medusa and that if he looked at him he would be turned to stone or die- maybe even get poisoned. Wilbur was confused by it as he studied the green emerald eyes which refused to look back at him. Once again that sense of familiarity washed over him and he could not pinpoint exactly what it was, he did feel like it was on the tip of his tongue however. 

“Soot!” He heard Niki shout in the distance. At this distance, it was barely a whisper, but he knew that it was his friend. He could recognize their voices anywhere at this point and so they must be just down the hill. This time the man would finally get caught and he would be arrested. Wilbur could taste the freedom.

Well, that was until the man underneath him looked at him dead on and everything hit him like a train. 

There were memories flashing before his eyes, but he could barely make them out as gold and green blinded him. A sight of boulders in the woods, and— was that his laughter in the background? He could feel a necklace around his neck and the grass beneath his feet when he ran over an open field. A split second later and he was sitting by a fire in someone’s arms. It was strange as he stared into those eyes— his heart stopping and the air leaving his lungs. 

He knew those eyes, had known them a long time ago. But back then they did not belong to someone spreading fires all around the area in Florida. No, they belonged to a boy back in South Carolina who got a chipped tooth from a rough game of tag that did nothing to diminish his smile. They belonged where he had grown up. Belonged in his memories. Still, there was something about him in those eyes and those golden strands that fell over his eyes like the old days.

Suddenly the taunts started to make sense and suddenly he started to understand why he felt a connection with the other. Suddenly he knew why everything had felt so strange and why he had been so familiar— it was him. Him. 

“Dream?” His voice did not sound as his own as he looked at the utterly terrified man underneath him, now a deer caught in the headlights after his identity had been revealed to the very last person he wanted to see him. The last person he wanted to know had found out about him and now there would be nothing left of him. 

“Will!” Niki shouted again at him and snapped him out of his trance; Dream used this second to his advantage and used all of his strength to throw the other off of him, making Wilbur roll over to the side and skid to the ground.

After that the blond man got up and ran, running for dear life as he escaped the man he had once known. He ran to escape the cops who were now on his tail and had now found out his identity. Wilbur was quick to get up but did not chase him this time, the mask resting by his feet as he solemnly watched the retreating figure.

Wilbur’s chest felt painfully tight as he looked at him, wishing that he could come back and that he could ask him what had happened and why he was doing this. He wanted to hold him and to kiss him which he had never done all those years ago. That one time when they were merely fifteen and waved each other off at the train station, the time when Dream boarded the train which would take him away from his best friend. He had wanted to kiss him then, but he had not in fear. Wilbur even had a song written about the whole ordeal stored in one of his drawers; he never showed it to anyone.

Niki appeared beside him, checking his injuries all the while scolding him for running off alone. Wilbur only had a few cuts and scrapes scattered over from the fighting on the ground. He probably had bruises underneath his clothes but for now Niki seemed relieved. 

Floris was quick to raise his gun and point it towards the other man, who was currently preoccupied with running away. It was a well-known fact that he was sharp with a gun and the man was not one to miss. The force had seen Floris snipe down multiple people in the field and panic gripped Wilbur as he screamed. 

“Floris!” His name tore from his lips before he could even stop himself, making the other jerk around in surprise to look at the man he was supposed to follow. “Wait!” The brunet shook his head, breathing heavily and looking like he was in quite a lot of pain even if Niki deemed him clear. 

“What?” Floris hissed the word before turning to look at where Dream was running away, the blond now out of sight and gone. Only he and the moon that hovered above them knew where he went. Wilbur had learned long ago that the only truly scary thing was not the shadows, it was what could be hiding in those shadows. But the monster was no longer hiding in those corners, it was far away and escaping. 

Wilbur wanted to cry as he looked at the other, turning his head down to ignore those eyes which seemed to be staring straight into his soul. He hated himself for it, for this whole ordeal and letting his team down. His team that gathered around him as Tommy and Toby came up behind him with their guns drawn. 

He had been as unprofessional as he could and he had let everyone down. He had done the one thing which he was strictly not supposed to do which was letting his feelings and his emotions getting in the way of his work. He was not supposed to interact if he knew the unsub personally, and he was definitely not supposed to pin him down if there were any chance of emotions mixing up in the process. However, in his defense, he could not have known. 

But it did not help when Floris started cursing at him, yelling at him to talk and explain why he ran off and why he had stopped him from taking down the guy who had been up their asses for the past two weeks. He wanted answers that Wilbur was clearly not ready to give, Niki wrapping her arms around him to try and help him calm down. Tommy and Toby did not say a word as they marveled at the fire in front of them. 

His heart ached and he wanted to scream, he wanted to run after him and he wanted to rewind time— maybe follow him to this damned place, hot weather or not. Dream was not a murderer, he never killed anyone. But even so he was a full on criminal and Wilbur had been writing reports and trying to profile him for so many days without knowing. What was he supposed to do now? Could he really turn him in? Would he?

His training screamed at him that it was the only right thing to do but evidently his heart had other plans. It hurt so much, Wilbur thought he had gotten over it. He thought it had been some silly teenager thing that was dead and gone behind him. This never should’ve mattered but it still somehow did. 

“Clay,” he whispered quietly to himself, the name on his tongue strange from disuse. His words went unheard as his friend scolded him. 

“What have you done?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was somewhat good lmao,,
> 
> please leave kudos if you liked it! It was hard writing this since i basically hit the wall after writing so much for around two months,,, but i tried here! 
> 
> I also love to hear your thoughts,, so leave a comment if you like to! Its free :D (im sorry that was so bad lmao-)
> 
> Have a good day and take care of yourselves!


End file.
